Fear The Living/Issue 43
This is Issue 43 of Fear The Living, titled Blood. This is the fifth issue of Arc #6. Issue 43 “So, which one of us goes first” I say, then I hear a breaking noise. I turn around to see biter’s breaking down the door, My eyes widen and I look at David, He nods and runs towards the door. He starts to hold the door as much as he can, but a hand manages to slip through and pull him towards the door. I take out my pistol to try and get a clear shot, but I can’t. I run towards David and start to tug the arm away. But another hand slips through and starts pulling him back even more. I hear a cracking noise and notice the door split in two. I quickly grab my knife, and rushing cut off one of the hands, I cut off the other one, but I miscalculated a little and cut David’s shoulder. “FUCK” I yell, a little too loud, and the door finally falls down. I grab David and pull him towards me as hard as I can, blood dripping down my hand as I grabbed him near the shoulder. I run to the window, and as hard as I can hit it with the knife, it shatters, a few pieces cutting all around my hand. I look back for a second and see the biter’s even closer. I look at David, and say “You have to go first”. “No you have to go” He says, but I cut him off. “There’s a fucking herd there, no time to fucking argue, just jump” I say, I turn around and stab a biter in the head. David grab the window frame, and quickly pushes himself out of it, I hear a thud, not sure if that’s good or bad. I stab another biter and turn around turn around. I run at the window, and as good as I can jump through it, a few shards of glass cutting me. I fall for a while and reach the ground, but not how I wanted, I land on a spike, I feel it penetrate my stomach, then cut through my back. I yell in pain, then I feel something lifting me up, it was David. He has a quickly bleeding shoulder, and I have a spike through my fucking stomach, not the best idea. I grab the wound, and start crying, I know I’m going to die. Then someone reaches us, it’s Fredi. “Holy shit” He says, then grabs one of my arms and puts it around his shoulder, David does the same. I feel the blood quickly soak up my shirt, then drip down onto the ground. They quickly move towards the trucks, then the same thing that stopped me and David appears, the herd. Fredi curses, I start crying more, I got no hope. I feel my body start going limp and my eyes wanting to close. “You aren’t dying today kid” Fredi hands me a piece of paper “Give this to them” Fredi says. I try my hardest to clench the paper in my hand, and I feel David’s grip loosening up. I watch as Fredi takes out a bat and runs into the herd, he takes out biters, one by one, then one bit his shoulder, then another one his arm, then his jugular, then his legs, until his entire body is being devoured by the biters. “We can’t watch all day, you’ll die if we don’t go one, he gave his life for us” David says. He lifts me up and carries me to the trucks, running as fast as he can, I can feel the life drain out of me. He collapses on the way and clenches his shoulder, tears start flowing down his eyes. Both of our blood starts to surround the ground near us. Some biters take their notice off Fredi and limp towards us. The get extremely close, I try to reach for my knife, but I can’t find the strength to do so, the biters get extremely close to us. Then a bullet goes through one of their skulls. I continue to feel the life drain out of me, I keep opening and closing my eyes, if I close them, I know I won’t wake up. Rosalie and Dan run towards us, I look to my side and see David closing his eyes “Don’t, don’t do that, we, we will get through” But I can’t finish my sentence as I start coughing up a lot of blood. Then Dan reaches us and lifts David up, Rosalie picking me up. Then Brandon, Jason, and Evan reach us. With all 5 of their combined speed they get us to the trucks quickly. They put all the supplies in, then I finally close my eyes. Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues